Secrecy
by Adrienne Thorcruff
Summary: Dawn TURNER is Jack's secret love, and Will's forgotten sister. She tells everyone of Jack, and now she is off to save him on the ship. The summary sounds cheesy.


The gentle waves lapped at my ankles as I stared out to the horizon, tears flowing down my face. I felt a sudden urge to dive out there, swim until the ends of the Earth, and saving Jack.

Yet I knew I couldn't swim that far, much less have the energy left in me to fight by myself. But a thought struck my mind. I hastened my pace and soon began running towards town, shoes in one hand, and barefoot the rest. I stopped when I came to the boarding of the ship. Pirates were coming aboard. I walked straight up to Barbossa. "Captain, I'll be amongst your damned crew," I said bitterly.

"Aye, what's your name?"

"Dawn." My gray eyes stared into his eyes, piercing them with determination.

"Come aboard, then!" I smiled and went to change into pirate's clothing. If anyone was the notice me as a woman, they would be tearing my dress to shreds before I could say my name. Not because of me, but because of the value. I didn't care if they noticed me as a woman, though, I just didn't feel like running naked through the ship, trying to find clothing while they sniff the dress.

I left my dark, auburn hair loose. When I walked outside, a hand pulled my wrist fiercely towards him. "Dawn, why are you coming?" His brown eyes stared into mine, glaring.

"I'm a woman, Will, not a mouse. Just because I'm your little sister, oh wait, I don't think I am, right?" I glared straight at him.

"You know why I don't want anyone to know. I'm marrying the governor's daughter, you'll never get a free moment. What if Barbossa found out about you the first time? You would be the one they were searching for, about to cut off your head!"

"The only reason you survived was because of Elizabeth. I would hope you would've been there to save me as well! How sad would it be if a woman saved a man but a man hadn't enough courage to save a woman!"

"Dawn, why are coming?" Will seemed to ask me, but it seemed he already knew the answer.

"That's neither your buisness or concern." I walked away, but he pulled me to him again.

"Why are you going after him? Jack would never go after anyone to save them!"

"Will, that's not the point. I'm going after him because I want to, I'm not expecting anything in return!" I nearly shouted, but held my voice low. "And it just so happens that I found out from Elizabeth that Jack was on his way to freedom in a boat but came back for everyone!" I turned and stormed away, fighting the tears I held in my eyes. One lonely droplet fell and I quickly swiped it away.

--

I awoke to a sunny morning. "Lovely," I grunted. I stood up and walked out onto deck. It was too early to switch shifts, so I just sat next to Elizabeth.

"Will told me about you. Who you are, being his sister, no one knowing." She looked at me. "He didn't tell me about Jack, though."

"If he didn't, then how do you know?"

"Come on, you won't tell anyone why you're going, and the only reason we're going is to save Jack. Why won't you tell anyone?"

"Well, Jack never told anyone of us. I never understood why, but I might as well follow his rule. He told me that we'd tell people when he got back." I felt a lump forming in my throat. "He never got back." I looked at her, secrecy and guilt shone in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by pity.

"I'm sorry, but you can tell people now."

"Why?"

"Dawn, the only reason Jack would keep someone as gorgeous as you a secret would be to protect you. Davy Jones was looking for him, or possibly anyone close to hold hostage. He didn't want you to get hurt, and when he got back he would be safe, don't you see?" I felt so stupid. Of course that's why! "And if you want, I can get you a place just like I have. We don't have to work like the bloody pirates, of course we help, but we have personal hygiene and we give orders."

"Um, alright."

That evening I was sitting by Elizabeth and Will, while everyone knew of me and Jack. "So, we still have one secret to keep?" I said coldly. Will looked at me, but Elizabeth just stared off, as if to give us some sense of privacy.

"If you really want people to know, you can tell them."

"My dearest William, what could happen that hasn't already happened to you? You're still alive." Elizabeth turned her head towards Will.

"Seriously, Will, you are being too protective. She's not one of those ratty women who depend on everyone else to live, she's strong. She has pirate blood runnning through her veins, even!" She looked straight into his eyes. "She's your sister."

Will got up and left us, disgusted as if someone had betrayed him. "Thanks, Elizabeth. Now the only worry I have is to find Jack. I love him, but it seems odd that he would voluntarily stay behind to get eaten by the Cracken." Her face went pale, and she didn't say anything. "Elizabeth, what? I saw that look earlier and now I want to know what it is about!"

She got up and left, just like Will did. I felt like a child. I put my head in my hands and cried, the whole world had come crashing down on my shoulders.


End file.
